


all alone, once more

by oopscan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopscan/pseuds/oopscan
Summary: Misfortune is constantly around, though a certain person seems to go through the worst. Their relationship seemed to be getting better, so why? Is everyone out for Sakusa Kiyoomi or does he so happen to have the unlucky touch?
Kudos: 1





	all alone, once more

"Omi-Omi!!" The rattling dialect of a single Atsumu Miya's voice came booming from across the house. Sakusa hadn't arrived even 30 seconds ago, and it seemed as if all the stress from school slid away as he heard his boyfriends voice. "You shoulda told me ya were comin' home sooner! I haven't gotten the groceries yet." Atsumu's head peaked out, putting on a shirt and grabbing the leathered wallet before running over and embracing Sakusa in a hug. "I'll be back inna few minutes, I won't be too long Omi! Remember our date night tonight, promise? Don't go sleepin' on me while I'm out." Soon after, Atsumu stopped the hug, his voice descending as he walked away from the other. And right after that, it was a rattle of the doorknob before complete silence. Finally, some relaxation. Sakusa's drenched outfit due to the poor weather Tokyo had been having recently carried throughout the place as he sat down, and almost immediately falling asleep. 

Minutes passed, then hours. The sleeping boy soon woke up, looking around for his lover. "Tsumu?" His voice only echoed, with no response from Atsumu. The clock struck midnight, and a single phone rang. Sakusa had always been known for bad luck and misery in his life, but it couldn't have carried, right? Frozen in place, the phone rang 3...4...8 more times before the similar voicecall answered. "This is Kiyoomi... and Atsumu!! Leave a message after the beep but we probably wont answer." There was a beep, followed by a males hurried voice. "Hello this is the Hospital on XX street, I have been notified that someone who lives here got into a-" Quick footsteps followed by a clattering happened before it got picken up. "Yes yes hello? Are you sure you've got the right house? My boyfriend is sure to come back." The doubt filled his voice, and the worker kept speaking. "Atsumu Miya? That's the boys name.. If you know him please come down, we cannot seem to get ahold of his seemingly brother." Sakusa didn't bother to speak, only hanging up the phone and rushing out of the house without an umbrella. Down the streets, he sprinted as water kicked under his feet. He hadn't run this fast well, ever. Droplets of water spilled from Sakusa's curled hair and only heard distant sirens, with his heart and ears pounding. "Please be okay... Please just be okay Atsu.. I can't live without you. I love you so much and there's so much we haven't done, like cooking for a date!" The words he kept repeating with a mumbled tone only seemed as if he was trying to reassure himself that this was all a cruel joke.

The hospital was seen in the distance, as a few tears strayed down his face. Just moments later, the large built man bursted into the front doors, stomping towards a nurse. After distinctly speaking, she pointed towards a room and he took off, opening the doors to be greeted with 5 doctors and a beeping machine. All their heads turned at once, as the monotoned beeping left an eerie silence, with Sakusa falling onto his knees. "This isn't real.." Sakusa's world came down, crashing at an incredible speed and before he knew it, he was all alone once more.


End file.
